Orochi (King of Fighters)
Summary Orochi (オロチ, Orochi) in The King of Fighters is one of the series' main villains and the main antagonist and final boss of The King of Fighters '97. It and its followers are another interpretation of the mythical eight-headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi. In the KoF series, Orochi was sealed 1,800 years ago by the three sacred treasures of Japan. The three clan's descendants are charged with protecting the seal over it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely higher Name: Yamata no Orochi Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Genderless (Can adapt its gender depending on who it possesses. Its most famous body, Chris, is male) Age: Over 1800 years Classification: Deity, Beloved of Gaia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (Is the origin of Chris, Shermie, Yashiro and Goenitz's elemental powers), Possibly Soul Manipulation (Depending on how you interpret Ookami/Oomiwa), Teleportation, Telepathy (As seen here. Claims to be able to do this on a planetary level), Telekinesis, Flight, Martial Arts, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Light Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Possession (Of any of its followers), Energy Manipulation, BFR (Able to transport enemies to an unknown area, though it usually teleports them away afterward), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Able to create gashes in himself and heal them almost instantly with no scars), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Stronger than Goenitz, one of his many servants), likely higher (Despite being restrained by Orochi Iori, Chizuru said that its power was still too strong) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Small City level+ (The combined might of the three sacred treasures isn't enough to finish him off, just seal him), likely higher (More durable than Orochi Iori) Stamina: Very high, can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with holy manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled combatant and created a clan) Weaknesses: Orochi can be sealed by the three sacred treasures (The Yata Mirror, the Yasakani Jewel and the Kusanagi Sword). It also needs a catalyst to manifest himself and can be stopped before awakening. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kon-Marukare.gif|Kon/Marukare Destroy Souls.gif|Ookami/Oomiwa *'Kon/Marukare (Blend/Rounding Reaper):' Orochi generates holy light that damages any foe. *'Ookami/Oomiwa (Great God/Great Survey):' Orochi glows with pale purple energy and pulls the opponent towards itself until Oomiwa wears off. If the enemy gets too close, Orochi will immediately stab them with its hand and pull out a piece of their life force, in the form of a purple orb. It will then crush the orb, inflicting severe damage as the victim is blasted away. *'Kaijo/Harae (Cancellation/Exorcism):' Orochi casts a mote of bluish-white light forward that creates a void rift as it travels. *'Karankou/Ho no Susori (Fire Orchid Descent/Rinse of Fire):' Orochi creates a pillar of energy from the ground up and vice-versa. *'Elemental/Orochi Empowerment:' Orochi can grant control of the elements to any of his followers on top of superhuman stats, while he can grant use of his powers to humans, the prolonged use of his powers without a blood relation to him is fatal, as shown in Rugal Bernstein's case. *'Telepathy:' Orochi can project thoughts and talk to people with his mind. He can freely read the minds of his enemies, with no hindrances. *'Telekinesis:' Orochi can move objects with his mind. *'Translocation:' Orochi can translocate himself. *'Teleportation:' Orochi can teleport people from a different dimension. *'Possession:' Orochi can fully possess any of his followers. *'Regeneration:' Orochi can regenerate and heal himself. Gallery Full Original Orochi.jpg|Orochi's true and original form. 1800Orochi.jpg|Orochi in the battle from 1800 years ago. Orochi97.png|Orochi possessing Chris in the King of Fighters 97. OrochiXiv.jpg|Orochi as it appears in the King of Fighters XIV. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:King Of Fighters Category:Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Earth Users Category:Possession Users Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:SNK Category:Final Bosses Category:Japanese Gods Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Brawlers Category:Holy Users Category:Villains Category:BFR Users